


I peg to differ ~ Telltale Riddler

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alright this was wild to me, But "you" is written, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Ew, F/M, How Do I Tag, I also love to say goodbye to stereotypes, I am usually more of sucker for strong women but ehhh, I might have gone Ooc here, I wrote it all in a day forgive me, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Telltale Riddler is an asshole sometimes, Weird name, aftercare is important y'all, author wrote for a kink they didn't even have and now this exists, but not the way you'd expect, but which Riddler isn't ever, don't take this as a guide, more like cowman??, no beta we die like men, oh and no y/n, oh and uhm cowgirl position is there I guess, pronouns are not mentioned but they have female genitals, there is kissing uhlala, we have, you get called a good pet because I changed it from good girl to something neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: Alright here it goes. A few days ago I read at "justasimplesinner" how they discussed if Telltale Riddler would let somebody peg him. You know... the kind of stuff you read on tumblr... Most saying no, because pegging usually is shown as the man submitting and that he might feel degraded (the reason why telltale Eddie wouldn't do this) which got me thinking. It honestly never crossed my mind before but isn't that why so many men are afraid of it? Don't get me wrong, there is actually nothing wrong with this and it is sometimes just the pride and stereotypes standing in the way. Of course it isn't for everyone! Yet, I wanted to see if I can make it work, even for a fictional man like this.Short: You can't peg a man and still let him be in control? I PEG to differ! (I am gonna see myself out of for that joke)Watch me trying to tell a tale of Riddlers ride.
Relationships: Edward Nygma/OC, Edward Nygma/Reader, Riddler/OC, Riddler/Reader, The Riddler/Reader, telltale RIddler/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	I peg to differ ~ Telltale Riddler

**Author's Note:**

> There is no beta here and english is still not my first language. I wrote this today and am shooting it out before I never do. As I've already mentioned: I'd usually go weak for the strong women trope but I also want to make sure variety is there.
> 
> I have literally no idea how this works in reality so please don't take it too serious. But feedback about it would still be appreciated of course.
> 
> This was inspired by a very small discussion at the tumblr blog "justasimplesinner"

This man has asked you more questions a day that an average person does a week. Then again, he would be offended by being even compared to average people since he is far beyond them in his mind.

Despite of what people would expect, most of his questions are not in the form of riddles. He could be asking you about your well being, how your week is planned, question you about your opinion on the design of machines or indirectly command you to do something by asking.

"Can you pass me the screwdriver?" Wasn't a question.  
"Did you forget something?" Wasn't one either since he already held your keys in his hand.  
"Would you like me to kiss you there?" Was a rhetorical one he never expected you to answer, if he wasn't in a teasing mood.  
"Do you want to know why?" Never required a verbal reply either since he would be explaining it in the same breath.

But a new question that he never sprung upon you before was:

"Don't you want to fuck me, Darling?"

All while he pushes you down the bed with his right hand, lips locked, the new entertainment for the evening in his left.

No. This wasn't a question. He already knows your answers before he asks. You know you can say no. But he knows you won't. Just as he always does.

\------

The evening began with an exhausted Riddler. His goon have caused him more trouble than support during the latest heist which meant he had to make rearrangements for the plan for an upcoming event. A few hours later the buzzing sound of the computers and the smell of fresh coffee mostly fill up the room, except for occasional typing and frustrated groans from the man dressed in green.

That is until soft footsteps approach him from behind. Being able to recognize the owner of said steps he doesn't bother turning around. Knowing they will neither harm him, nor stop before they are in his private bubble. And he welcoms it.

"They really caused some trouble for you today if you're still here fixing it up, hm?" Two arms come up behind him and you hug his form while still letting him type.

"I have fixed the main issues a few hours ago. By now, I am making readjustments about the next mission and who not to bring. I already got a few ideas on how to make an example out of todays fools." Riddler growls the last part but then turns around, keeping your arms surrounding him to look at your face.

"And what have you been up to my little Darling? Nothing too bad I do hope?" He looks down at you smugly.

You shake your head and laugh at him "No Ed, quite the opposite!" You lean in to give his neck a few butterfly kisses which he gratefully allows. The smug expression never leaving his face as he lets his hands wander up and down your back.

"So you've been all innocent today? Why, that is even worse my dear! Think about how this could potentially affect me and my reputation." He playfully nibbles at your ear before he pulls back and takes a last look at his plans.

"However, all of this should be good enough for now. Those despicable foot soldiers of mine aren't worthy for more of my time to plan their demise. Wouldn't you agree? They are barely more than food for the Bat."

"I must agree, you already let them bother you for far too long!" Your hands find their way to his shoulders, gently starting to rub "Look at you, you are all stressed out!" You can see him closing the tabs on the computers and feel the relieve washing over you. Luckily he didn't much more convicing today. He makes sure to get enough sleep to not let some damned exhaustion get in the way of his mind performing at top speed, yet he started to put in a few more hours at work late at night than he used to. Ever since the Batman showed up he got more determined to not be bested again. "If I can help you unwind somehow, please let me know. You know that I hate seeing you this upset." You can't help but add in the hopes and the evening not being over.

It doesn't take a genius, like him might he add, to understand the implications of this sultry sentence. In one smooth motion he quickly turns around and spins the two of you enough to pin you against his desk. Wasting no time he grabs on of your legs and lift it. You answer his sudden expression of desire with enthusiasm and a low moan escaping your throat. You rest your hands on his back while starting to softly rub against him. Grateful for the friction.

„How awfully selfless of you to offer me your assistance in this tiring times.“ He dramatically brushes his lips against yours before letting his next words breath over your cheeks „Don’t mind if I take you up on that.“ And with that his lips melt to yours. He quickly dominates the kiss as usual and takes hold off the back of your head to deepen the kiss all while he can feel your rubbing and wiggling intensifying. Your hands slide down even further as your hips start to thrust up and down. You break away for a moment to take in some air.

„Shouldn’t we - mhhpf…“ He interrupt you with more kisses but you manage to continue speaking with your hands now on his bottom, squeezing it. „Shouldn’t we take this to the bedroom, Eddie?“

He replies with a bite to your neck and a low growl. Your fingers have started digging into his pants and squeezing him with your crotch stimulating his own. With an evil glint in his eyes he looks down at your messy state. The drool still connecting your for a few seconds before he wipes it away.

„Are you sure you want to help me „unwind“ as you put it, hmm?“ As usual, he doesn’t truly expect you to answer. Your nods and kisses to his cheek are efficient enough to convince him. However, the moment your fingers lose their grip on his ass to slide back up, he grabs one your hands behind him and makes sure you take an entire hand full again. You throw your head back and moan in delight.

„You are giving me ideas little one! Let’s see if you’re up for a challenge against me.“ He completely pulls away, leaving you cold and in need of more contact. Turning around he walks towards the bedroom without so much as looking back.

„Edward!“ You almost whine after him before you collect yourself and go after him. Once you caught up you couldn’t help notice his mischief expression. You smirk at him and despite knowing how dangerous a mischief Riddler can be you are not afraid to ask him about what he meant by a challenge.

„So, a challenge huh? I do hope you know who you are up against!“ You playfully tease him.  
He rolls his eyes but continues smiling nevertheless as you enter the room. „Be a dear and bring the essentials please. I’ll take care of the rest“ He gives you another kiss.

Ever since you both got intimate you quickly build up the routine of preparing items for the aftercare. Depending on what you have planned you add a bit more but since he didn’t want to spoil anything yet he kept you in the dark and all you could do was to grab the basics. Among other things it included two towels, fresh underwear, some drinks / snacks and of course all sorts of lotions. You saw him put the lube next to the bed as you came back. He took the liberty of removing his jacket, tie, mask and the gloves. A shame since you enjoyed undressing him, or at least watch him.

„Ah, there you are!“ He came up behind you as you bend down to set down the essentials, not so subtly letting you feel his excitement as his hands caressed you. As everything is set you stand up and turn around to see him. „Are you ready?“ A kiss.

„I would be if somebody wouldn’t make a secret out of what I should be ready for.“ You return his affections by pressing up against you as you are both standing next to the bed. Your resume kissing him as your fingers start playing with the buttons on his shirt and the other enjoys the feeling of his partly grey hair. You both start getting more excited as the minutes pass and the pile of clothes on the floor grows, leaving the two of you in only your underwear, which you have soaked through at this point. And as you think he is finally going to take down the last barriers between you, he stops. A whine growing in your throat.

„Tell me, shall I reveal the secret to you?“ Edward starts to slowly move you backwards the bed but never taking his eyes off of you. „Shall I indulge your curiosity?“ He shoves his tongue down your throat as the back of your knees hit the edge of the bed. His right hand holding your arm.

„Tell me!“

Your eyes widen as you spot what he has in his left hand  
„Don’t you want to fuck me, Darling?“

You both fall onto the bed, his weight an yours, a mess of tongue and hands grabbing each other wherever they can reach. You start grabbing his rear, as you’ve finally caught onto what is happening. Your eyes sliding open in between the kisses to notice that Edward has the strap-on still clutched in his grasp, now with his arm propped up next to your head. You attempt to sneak your hands down to his underwear to remove them but he catches your hand before it can slide them down enough.

“Ah ah ah! A little bit eager, aren't we?” His face drips of smugness and confidence even when only being minutes away from being pegged by his partner for the first time.  
“Says the man with the – Ahhhhhh...” Fresh air hits you as he yanks your underwear down, winking down at you.  
“With the what? Do finish that thought, please.” He is breathing heavier than before but still speaks as if he's reading out the newpapers.  
Collecting yourself you look back at the object next to you and squint your eyes at him teasingly.  
“The man with the green strap-on, Edward.”

Unshaken but your attempt to fluster him he simply takes a moment to calmly inspect mentioned object. He then starts to assist you into it without much effort. This is not the old mans first time doing this. Whoever got him so comfortable doing this, you'll have to thank them later.

“Why so surprised? Expected anything less of me?” He makes sure it is secured and doesn't move away and lets you stroke and get used to your new appendage.

“No of course not Eddie! Just never expected you to be so willing for this.”

He smirks at you and pushes his weight back down on you, resuming to kiss and taste all of you. His hands start to play with your nipples only to slowly move them down even further to start rubbing your clit.

“It is only logical, isn't it? I do expect that you are aware of male anatomy, correct?”

“This man could land in hell and explain to Satan why flames are hot.” You'd voice your thoughts out loud if you weren't already torn between giving him a glare and moaning out loud from his stimulations. All you can do is bury your fingernails in the soft flesh of his cheeks.  
Taking in your disheveled state he proudly continues, only stopping to give you open mouthed kisses and hip-thrusts in between. 

“Once you learn where the g-spot truly lays -kiss- there isn't a lot between stopping you from your - kiss- pleasure -thrust- other than -kiss- internalized homophobia, -thrust- a partner, -sweet kiss- and the right utensils.”

With that he pulls away to quickly grab a glove that he layed next to the lube. He attempts to make you put it on but you stop him which causes a frown to cross his face out of confusion. You quickly reassure him and sit up to look him in the eyes better.

“Only if we pull these down.” You show him what you mean by pulling at his underwear and letting it snap back. He rolls his eyes in return.

“There wouldn't be much of a point to put the glove on if I weren't to pull these off, now would there? But fine. Be a good pet and make sure you don't rip it with your fingernails while I remove these for you.”

You would have replied with sarcasm if it weren't for the “good pet” comment giving you shivers in all the good ways. Of course he noticed and made sure you knew that he knew.

After quickly adjusting the glove you grab the lube and start stroking your temporary dick while knowingly watch him strip. But of course he has no intention of hiding and even seems to glow as he is the focus of your attention. At least you managed to cover both utensils with enough lube to make sure this evening will go as smooth as possible.

As he crawls back down on your laying shape, you can feel his erection poking you every now and then just like your current accessoire is prominently standing up straight. You continue to kiss as you both grow more heated than before. Your tongues dance as your hips start to rut against each other with soft groans and deep moans filling the room with the sounds of ruffling sheets. Just as you think about trying to move your gloved hand in between his cheeks, he moves his hips towards it instead. Giving you his full permission as directly as he could with his lips sealed for once.

You start by slowly playing with his entrance to feel how much resistance there is. After a while the impatient part of Edward comes forth and let's him break from the hungry kisses to dangerously growl “Do it!” into your ear before returning to your lips. Following his command immediately you hear him let out a sigh just before he quickly gets back to work, which is making you lose your focus even more.

You both are increasingly handy with each other as you keep touching every spot possible while your one hand stays buries in and on Eddies ass, much to his delight. After getting the hang of it you quickly discover which spot makes him grip you tighter and clench his teeth. After quite a few more minutes of the “come here” motion and adding more fingers you feel him grab your wrist lightly. Signing you to remove them now. Once you do and remove the glove he quickly straddles you and presents himself right on top of the, with lube covered, green strap-on. An impossibly wide shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

“That was acceptable, but I did promise you a challenge didn't I?” How he still has enough air and brain cells left after sucking on your neck so much shall remain a mystery.

“Now, you will be my good little pet” shivers run down your spine once more as you can feel your your insides pulse as you see him slowly lowering himself. Hips circling around the tip, which is now prodding his entrance. “and stay” his hand grasps the strap-on to keep it still as the lube does its job. “still!” Precum leaks from his own tip.

Your brain turns to mush as you enjoy the sight on top of you. The green silver fox shamelessly gliding up and down the toy you didn't even know existed in this household. His chest shows his heavy breathing with his arms now down on the bed for enough support to hold his weight before he can take everything in. Sweat lets his hair stick to his forehead, but it does nothing in hiding his sharp features. You are put under a spell by the image of this grown man fully engrossed in the moment. There is nothing you can do except staying still and occasionally rubbing his knees and softly stroking his hands with your thumbs in a calming motion. And slowly but surely he starts fucking himself on you. He asked if you wanted to fuck him, but really, he is doing all the work here. Once he is fully seated down on it his gaze fixes on you with another wicked smile.

“Are you ready to take me now?” He breaths out.

With no hesitations he starts quite literally jumping your bones. Not too harshly to not cause any damage to himself, but still more energetic than you expected him too. The sudden pressure on your groin adding friction in all the best places.

You realize that you misunderstood his question. He didn't mean for you to take him and fuck him, but for you to brace yourself for him riding you for all your worth and take all of it. To take it. The passion, the force behind it, him. Take him.

At the end of the day you were screwing him, but he was still in control of it all. Always on top of the game. And what else did you expect?

As the wet sounds of skin hitting skin fills the room more regularly, he is never breaking eye contact. Soaking up the attention as much as ever. A small sadistic part of him also enjoys seeing you hold back for him and how you probably must yearn to give him a good few thrusts with your hips. But whenever he felt you move just a bit he was quick to correct your manners by pushing his hand on your abdomen.

“Now now, we wouldn't want to misbehave now do we? What have I told you?”  
“To stay still.” You clench through your teeth as he keeps riding you.  
“And you were...?”  
“Not doing that. Please Eddie!!”  
“Please what? Speak up.” He chuckles as he is enjoying your desperate please too much.  
“Please, touch me!! I can't take it. No moving AND no touching while I see you like this? It's not fair.”

Edward slows down his speed and sits down on you, dramatically thinking about your request.

“I suppose I have been a bit unfair, haven't I?” He caresses your waist as he contemplates further. “You have been good, haven't you?”  
You take his hands in yours and try to put them back on your chest for any sort of stimulation. “YES!” You yell out as he massages your chest and moves his hip in one circular motion, making the fabric of the strap-on rub against your soaking hole. “Eddie please!!” Your hand moves down to his cock and strokes it which earns a deep rumble from his chest.

“I can't argue with that. Deal, Darling!”  
His hips resume their previous movements with vigor as one of his hands move behind him to start rubbing at your soft spot. Both of you sigh and moan out in relief and ecstasy about the new course of actions.  
Edward continues riding you and keeps hitting his own spot. You let him set the pace and basically everything else, as you are only focused on jerking him off in the same pace and want to burn the image of him on top of you like this into your eyes, The image is only interrupted whenever you have to close them due to the movements of Eds fingers that leave you gasping for air. To your defend, your green lover isn't far off either. His short breath and erratic movements are an indicator for his nearing release. He is, however, very determined to get you to your orgasm before him. Knowing that his fingers might be more sloppy once he has finished. Continuing the motions of his hips as well he tries to bring an end to this.

“Aren't you close?” He groans “It's alright, I allow it!” He almost gets himself off just by saying this. His hips start to stutter and he grows more frustrated.

“Come on!” He keep rubbing your spot and snaps his gaze right to yours only to see you with closed eyes and open mouth once more. Giving it his all he focuses on you and grabs your chin to turn your face towards him, making your eyes snap open only to see his crazed smile which would normally scare people but only deepens your arousal further.

“Come for me, like a good pet!”

That was it.

Your vision turns black and white as your keep repeating his name over and over again like a prayer. Your hand, unknowingly to you, still jerking him off which lead to his demise. Feeling your body shaking from the orgasm and your hips uncontrollably stuttering hits Edwards g-spot point blank with no warning. As he yells out your name through gritted teeth his cum splatters all over you. Marking you and leaving a trail of sticky semen all over you as the first thing Edward sees once he comes back to his senses. Quite a sight.

Feeling out of breath he gently removes himself off of the strap-on and eases himself back down to lay next to you. Both of you catching your breath for a few minutes.

The first thing you do is to give the man to your side a sweet kiss on the cheek. The second thing is to remove the appendage from you, which is by now covered with all sorts of fluids. You spot a plastic bag and quickly shove it in there. Edward really did prepare everything else.

Just as you put the bag to the side you are greeted with two warm arms embracing you from the behind which also press a warm and slightly wet towel against your abdomen to clean you up. Taking it from there, you grabbed it and made sure to clean you partner off to return the favor. You then each one take a drink and cuddle underneath the warm embrace of blankets. But before you can open the bottle he pops yet another question.  
This time, you know he wants an answer.

“Are you alright?” You can sense that he is exhausted by now. The events of the day finally catching up to him. Yet, if you were to ask him, he'd go get up and bring you anything you asked for as aftercare. But all you need at this point is for him to stay right where he is.

“Very much so, thank you. How about you though? I have to admit that you surprised me.” You both take a sip.

“I am doing fine, no reason to worry.” He replies as his cocky self, but after a few seconds he adds to it “Might be a tad sore tomorrow though.” he almost whispers the last part. You gratefully take in his slightly softer side and nuzzle into his neck. He returns the affections with a kiss to the forehead as he takes you drinks and puts them back down.

“Sleep now. We've had an eventful night. You did well.” He pulls you down on his chest.

Your eyes suddenly feel heavy.

“So did you, my love.” His smirk not going unnoticed as you start to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You went through it? Wow.  
> Need a drink?
> 
> As always, comments would be adored because this is very new territory to me to write about and I haven't written nsfw in ages.


End file.
